Closer Puckleberry
by TwiHeartGleek
Summary: I OWN NOTHING! This is the first fanfiction I wrote so I would like HONEST replies and also PLEASE review. This story is about Puck and Rachel became friends but what happens when Puck wants something more...P/R F/Q
1. Chapter 1

**Closer**

**Chapter 1**

Puck and Rachel used to be at each other's throat's until 2 weeks ago when Puck stood up to 2 of the footballers for her when they slushied her and was about to throw her in the dumpster, until he caught her and then beat them up. So everyone started to call Rachel 'Puck's girl' until Finn threatened to beat up anyone who said that since they've now been dating for 1 month now.

It's now Monday Glee club practice. Rachel walked in with Finn straight behind her, they sat up at the back next to each other.

"So now we can start the lesson" Mr. Shue said in an annoyed voice.

"Ok, so our new assignment for this week is getting closer, you will pick a partner that you have recently become closer to" Mr. Shue waved his arms in a way to say go ahead and pick a partner.

Mercedes picked Quinn, Mike picked Brittany, Matt picked Santana, Tina picked Artie Rachel picked Puck and Kurt picked Finn.

"Great" Mr. Shue said excited. "So now we're in pairs now you have to pick a song that explains how you became closer".

Everyone started to discuss what songs they we're going to do. Then Rachel looked over to Puck

"So how do you explain our closeness Noah?" Rachel said softly with a smirk on her face.

"Well I'd say about ten inches" Puck said sarcastically.

Rachel giggled and hit him gently on the arm.

"Well I don't know maybe a song about me sticking up for you" Puck said hopefully.

'BRING' the bell went.

"I'll start thinking about it tonight" Rachel said and then looked over at Finn that had been looking at them most of the time. "Ok well I better go Noah or Finn will chuck a fissy" Rachel said sadly wishing she could stay.

"Wait, maybe I could come over tonight, then it's easier" Puck said nervously to Rachel.

"Umm...Sure, what time?" Rachel said unsure.

"About 6:30 is that alright?" Puck was also unsure.

"That's perfect" she said and then went to the door were Finn was waiting for her, then they walked out.

"Ugh" Puck was pissed, he never expected falling for Rachel but he did and now he's determined to get her, whatever it takes.

Puck went to the school gym to work out all his anger, there was so much anger in his body he was dripping in sweat, red faced and had taped a picture of Finn to the boxing bag. Suddenly Puck heard the door bang shut he looked over shoulder and Matt and Mike were standing in front of the door looking confused.

"What the hell! Don't you like Finn anymore?" Mike said shocked.

"Uh...um" Puck didn't know how to say it; he didn't want them to find out.

"Oh I know. I remember in Glee club when we were picking partners and you beamed when Rachel picked you and you were mad when she and Finn were at the door together. AHH... YOU LIKE HER!" Matt said finally understanding.

"I swear if you tell anyone I will kill you!" Puck said furious.

"Ok ok ok ... don't bite our heads off. You know yous would be cute together... if you want we can help" Mike said.

"Help are you serious the only way you got Brittany to go out with you is by begging and agreeing to tutor her" Puck said shocked.

"Well we're best friends with Rachel we "Know her so well we might even know her better than Finn" Matt said trying to argue his point.

"Yeah" Mike said trying to defend his friend.

"Well maybe you've got point but she won't like some fake Puck. I **might** only need you for some advice" Puck finally said.

"Ok, well do you know what you're doing tonight?" Mike asked with a smart grin on his face.

"Um well I know we're meant to be practicing for our song. So maybe we can do something romantic and I'll slip the Puckzilla on her" Puck was unsure if that plan would work out but its all he had.

"Are you CRAZY! Rachel hates it when someone 'slips the move' on her" Mike yelled with wide eyes.

"The romantic song thing is a good idea, get her in the mood and flirt with her and be normal like a friend not like some man totally obsessed, just talk" Matt sounded like he was a pro.

"Wow oh my god I never expected anything like that to come out of your mouth".

Even a whistle came from Mike. "Oh and bring her chocolates their her favourite" Mike added.

Puck and Matt looked at him strangely but Puck nodded and grabbed the picture of Finn off the punching bag and threw it in the bin.


	2. Chapter 2

6:30 At Rachel's house

The doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" Rachel yelled to her dads.

Rachel opened the door and saw Puck dressed casually with a box of chocolates and a movie in his hands.

"What's this for? One I already ate and two we're supposed to be practicing our song not watching a movie Noah" Rachel said confused.

"Oh I know there for each other only if we had time" Puck said a little blushed.

"Oh... well come in" Rachel said excited.

They walked up to Rachel's room and closed the door while Puck sat on her bed.

"So did you come up with any songs cause I have none" Puck said.

"Um... not really I couldn't think of anything" Rachel sighed.

"Well maybe we could ask some of the others at school tomorrow" Puck suggested.

"Yeah sure... I guess we can watch the movie after all. What is it?" Rachel said sitting next to him.

"You're favourite" Puck said with a smirk.

Maybe it would work out after all.

"Yay I love the _West Side Story_! Hey it's kind of like us, the bad boys and the good girls besides we're not in love" Rachel said standing up.

Not yet Puck thought to himself. Rachel put it on her DVD player and then sat back on her bed next to Puck. The movie started with the beginning titles as Puck suggested

"Maybe we can do a song from the movie if you want. I've never watched it".

"Well hopefully you'll like it" Rachel said getting comfy.

Puck just nodded. About half an hour into the movie Rachel started yawning.

"If you want you can fall asleep... on me" Puck said going along with his plan.

"That would be nice, cause your warm and it's freezing" Rachel said tired not really knowing what she was saying or if it made sense, she was too tired to care.

"Oh are you cold Rachy-bear you should of told me" Puck said caringly.

Puck pulled the dooner over them as Rachel cuddled up to his side.

"There" Puck said finally happy with his progress.

"Wait, when did you start calling me Rachy- bear?" Rachel asked confused.

"Since now" Puck said smiling.

Rachel started to drift off and on. Puck then pulled her closer, relaxing her and kissed her on the nose.

She giggled and said "Night Noah-bear".

"Night Rachy-bear" Puck said and quickly, lightly kissed her on her now warm lips.

She 'mmmed' and they both fell asleep.

It was morning and Puck was already awake, he was just lying there waiting for Rachel to wake up. As Rachel woke up she looked up at Puck's face and he was beaming and had a huge smile on his face.

"What's that for, Noah?" Rachel asked.

But Puck just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh crap, what's the time?" Rachel asked with a worried face.

"About 7 don't worry we have plenty of time" Puck reassured her.

"Oh good. Hey you stayed the night, why?" Rachel said with a small confused frown.

"Well I fell asleep at the same time as you did and plus I felt bad if I just got up in the middle of the night and left" Puck said, he was happy of what happened it wasn't much but it was a start.

"That's very sweet of you Noah but Finn can't know that you slept over" Rachel said with a smile that turned to a frown.

"Fine it'll be our little secret Rachy-bear" Puck said flirting again.

"I love that nickname. Should yours be Noah-bear or not" Rachel beamed.

"Yeah, just ours" Puck said he also loved that nickname, mostly because she made it up.

Rachel had the hugest smile on her face, it almost touched her eyes.

"Can I have some privacy. You can wait outside my door if you want" Rachel said hoping he wouldn't come up with a stupid excuse like he normally would.

But he didn't, he nodded and walked out. As she was dressing he looked at the photo's on her hallway wall. There was 3, the first one was of Rachel and her dads. The second one was just of Rachel, she looked so hot Puck thought. The last one was of Rachel again when she was little.

"She's so hot and cute" Puck softly sighed as Rachel walked out

"Thank you".

She still had a huge smile on her face.

"So what are you going to wear Noah?" Rachel asked.

"I have some spare clothes at school" Puck reassured her.

Rachel nodded and walked down stairs with Puck following. When they got downstairs Rachel started making pancakes while Puck sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Mmmm they smell nice" Puck said to a cooking Rachel.

She turned around with 2 plates and another big one that had pancakes piled up on it.

"Thanks, here dig in" Rachel said very pleased.

He took a bite and said "the best ever".

Rachel beamed she does it so much with Puck. She doesn't beam when she's with Finn, not even when he said 'I love you' to her, she just smiled. Puck was just thinking about the same thing and said

"You realise you don't beam or smile as much when your with Finn, it makes me feel special".

"I know I don't know what's wrong with me and you are special Noah" Rachel said with a hint of a cracked voice and then a few tears rolled down her cheeks and off her chin, with a few sobs she suddenly dropped to the floor.

Puck leapt to the floor were Rachel was and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"What's wrong Rach you were just so happy "Puck was worried about her, if it meant skipping school just to comfort her he would do it, he wouldn't care.

"I-I-I feel like I'm cheating on Finn I should be more happy with him than with you, no offence. I know it's silly but that's just how I feel" Rachel was still sobbing on the floor.

"It's not silly, your just having an emotional day" Puck tried to calm her down by wiping her tears away and stroking her hair.

"Thanks Noah, I love you... as a friend" Rachel said now her sobbing had stopped.

What she said was true but not entirely, the last few days she's had feelings for him but she still loves Finn and wants to keep it that way... she thinks.

"Yeah same" Puck said glumly, he hadn't made her feel the same way he feels about her. Yet.

"Ok lets clean up this mess and you" Puck finally said.

Puck helped Rachel up and then put the rest of the pancakes in the fridge while Rachel put the plates in the sink. Puck then took Rachel up stairs into the bathroom and wet a facecloth with warm water.

"Here wipe your face with it. Do you need anything else?" Puck asked.

"Thanks and no just my hairbrush" Rachel said to Puck as he reached in the cupboard and got it out.

Rachel wiped her face down and brushed her hair. They then walked downstairs to get Rachel's books and then they walked to school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted up my computer stuffed up. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. Please keep the reviews going I love them so much. I tried to get a Beta but haven't gotten a reply back yet so sorry for all the mistakes. Also I forgot to mention Rachel's very emotional in my story. I don't own anything! **

**Chapter Three**

They walked through the doors of WMHS together as Puck asked

"What's your next class, if it's the same as mine I'll walk with you there?".

"That would be nice Noah but I have to find Finn" Rachel said with frown.

"Oh... ok, see ya then" Puck said with a sigh.

"Bye" Rachel half yelled, waving as she walked away.

She walked around to Finn's locker hoping he would be there. But what she wasn't expecting was Quinn to be there talking with him with a big smile on her face. Rachel stood in the hallway frozen as she could hear what they were saying.

"Yes I know I'm going out with Rachel but I can't help my feelings for you. Your everything I want and need Quinn" Finn begged.

They were looking in each other's eyes deeply so of course they wouldn't see Rachel.

"I like you to Finn but still, what about Ra-"Quinn cut off mid sentence as she saw Rachel standing there.

Finn followed was Quinn was looking and saw Rachel.

"Uh... Rach" Finn started but cut off by Rachel yelling.

"No! No! No! Leave it, just leave me alone! Don't speak to me" Rachel ran off crying and headed for the door her and Puck just walked through. Puck was standing near his locker as he noticed Rachel.

"Rachel! Wait, what's wrong!" Puck yelled running after her.

But Rachel kept running, she ran through the car park and into the bushes and curled up on a muddy log. Puck found her and wrapped his arms around her and said

"What, what is it, what did that Hudson kid do to you" he said angry but concerned.

"H-H-He doesn't love me" Rachel said as buckets of tears came down her face.

"How do you know?" He sounded like a pussy but he didn't care he couldn't stand to see her so hurt.

It's so weird how she's changed him,, his not so badass, when he's with her he's a softy.

"He was with Quinn" Rachel was so broken.

"Oh... that bastard" Puck was angry now and was about bash him up.

"Don't, just leave it, he's made up his mind" Rachel could tell what he was going to do, but as much as she hated Finn right now she couldn't let Puck go.

Puck just nodded and slowly lifted off the log, her crying slowing down. She stood up facing Noah but she just fell into him, her head on his shoulder soaking it, as he hugged her and pulled her closer. The bell went.

"We should go clean you off and get you to class, don't worry I'll come up with an excuse of why your late" Puck said slowly pulling her off him to look at her face.

Rachel nodded and took a step but wobbled into Puck again.

"Here" Puck said softly, lifting her up bridle style.

Rachel rested her head on his shoulder and clutched his shirt as Puck walked through the car park and into the doors of McKinley. He took her to her locker and she grabbed some spare clothes but noticed the picture of her and Finn so she ripped it and threw it in the bin next to Puck. He got his spare shirt and headed to the toilets.

"Um I'm a girl" Rachel said as they were standing outside the boys toilets.

"Well it's not like you haven't been in here before, remember?" Puck said with a hint of a smirk.

She sighed and he walked in and gently placed her on the bench, with the clothes next to her. Puck took off his shirt, and Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off his stomach she couldn't look away. Puck softly chuckled and wet his shirt then lifted her face up and started wiping her face as she closed her eyes.

"Now" Puck sighed.

Rachel's face was still red and blotchy but it was better than before. He handed her her clothes and gently lifted her on her two feet.

"Thanks Noah" Rachel said giving him a small smile "I'm sorry about your shirt".

"Its fine, lucky I had a spare".

Rachel was looking down at the floor so Puck grabbed her chin and lifted it up to see her face.

"Anything for you" Puck said looking in her eyes.

"Anything"

"Yeah" Puck softly said.

"Well could you stay at my house tonight my dads are gone on a business trip, that's why they weren't there this morning" Rachel said looking up at him through her lash's.

"Of course, I'm not leaving you by yourself some creeps could come in" Puck said looking at her dumbly.

Rachel smiled brightly not really caring about Finn anymore.

"Were do I get dressed, I mean it is the boys toilet" Rachel said awkwardly.

"Here, I'll wait outside and keep guard".

Rachel knew that she should still be upset about Finn and shouldn't be thinking about Puck in that way but right now she doesn't care about Finn and just wants to be Puck.

"Bu-Bu- But I don't want you to leave Noah. What if something happens, have you heard stories about girls getting raped in toilets and I don't want to be alone" Rachel said looking at Puck with a small seductive smile.

Puck couldn't help it he thought that she just looked adorable begging, fuck being a gentlemen.

"Fine, what do you want me to do" Puck chuckled.

"Just turn to face the door and look for people" Rachel said pointing with her finger.

Puck did as she ordered and stared out the door window while she changed.

About a minute later...

"Quick hide someone's coming" Puck whispered.

Rachel was only in her muddy skirt and a new bra, she didn't have time to put on her spare blouse. Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her into a spare closet full of toilet paper. Puck and Rachel were kneeling and were squished the only thing being able to move is their arms and heads. It was two football players that had walked in and gone over to the peeing troughs.

"Eww Noah I can hear them peeing" Rachel softly whined.

Puck leaned over and put his hands over her ears which forced their foreheads to touch. When the guys moved to the taps Puck lifted his hands from Rachel's ears to her shoulders.

"Hey have you seen Puckerman and Berry their like a thing now or having an affair" one of the guys said.

"The cute geeky couples back together" the other one said

"Finns gonna bash Puckerman" the first one said.

"Yeah" he said laughing.

They then walked out laughing. Puck and Rachel stared at each other in silence and then Puck leaned in and softly kissed Rachel and she kissed back. When they pulled away Puck said-

"You look hot in that bra" -with a smirk.

They both smiled brightly at each other. Puck opened the closet door and got out. He put his hand out to Rachel and lifted her out.

"Thanks" Rachel said still smiling.

"For what" Puck said smirking.

"For hiding me and calling me hot...and for the kiss" Rachel said biting her bottom lip.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss. Tongues were slipping in and out until Puck stared nibbling at Rachel's bottom lip. They let go for air, panting. Puck grabbed her spare blouse and pulled it over her head then took off her skirt. Rachel gave him a confused look but when he handed her her other skirt she understood and pulled it up. He then wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his chest.

"We should get to class Noah" Rachel breathed.

Puck let out a grunt, "we've got two choices we could go back to class but then you're going to have to face Finn and Quinn or we could go back to your house and forget this happened, no one will really notice" he said looking her in the eyes.

"I don't want to skip class... but I don't want to see them either... I guess I can get Mercedes to e-mail me my home work" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders unsure.

"Great" Puck said with a big smile and kissed her on the head. He then turned around breaking their embrace and half squatted and said playfully "hop on Rachy-Bear, I'll carry you, your chariot a waits".

Rachel giggled and hopped on Pucks back, wrapping her legs around his waist and sling her arms over his chest as he stood up. Puck grabbed their clothes and headed for his truck.

"I thought we walked" Rachel said confused as they reached his truck.

"I had my mum drop it off for this afternoon" Puck answered.

He opened the passengers door and slipped her in then went round to his side and started the truck. As they were driving Rachel cuddled up to Pucks side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites I appreciate it. Sorry it took so long for me to put this Chapter up but I had my reasons anyways here it is. I don't own anything.**

When they got to Rachel's house Puck gave her another piggy back as he walked up to her room and flung both of them onto her bed laughing.

"You know Noah, I'm glad Finn broke us up. I knew it was going to come soon either if it was me breaking up with him or the other way around. I was just hurt that he betrayed me instead of just telling me like a man. If it never happened then this wouldn't of happened so I'm happy" Rachel said looking over to Puck.

"And this" Puck said smiling and leant down to passionately kiss her.

He rolled on top of her and slightly lifted her shirt and looked in her eyes checking if it was okay but she smiled and tugged at his. He knelt up with a smirk and lifted his shirt off as she lifted off hers he then slowly pulled her skirt down her legs and she tugged at his jeans.

Soon all their clothes were discarded to the floor and Puck was teasing her clit while she was moaning his name.

"Uhhh Noah!" Rachel screamed riding through her orgasm.

Puck smirked as he looked up at her and gently kissed her lips. Rachel, still panting, grabbed a condom form her draw and handed it to him as he looked at her with a confused expression.

"I'll explain later" Rachel said looking at him as he rolled it on.

"Have you done this before" he asked curious.

"No" Rachel said softly.

"It's okay but it might hurt so are you sure" Puck asked looking her in her eyes.

"Yes" she said and lightly kissed him.

He grabbed her hips and slowly pushed in until he was fully in. He waited for her to get used to it. Rachel's eyes were shut until she quickly opened them and said

"I'm ready".

He nodded and started a steady pace.

"Uh, uh, Noah, faster, faster, harder" Rachel cried.

Puck then started slamming into her and she met his hips with every thrust.

"Uh babe" Puck moaned he was so close and he could tell she was to.

Her nails were digging into his shoulder blades and her lips were parted. He leant down and started sucking a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh, yes, yes, NOAH!" Rachel scream as her body shook and her orgasm came crashing down on her and that was it for him to, he thrusted once more inside her and came into the condom screaming her name. They were both seeing stars.

He collapsed on top of her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she started lightly tracing his spine with her fingertips.

"That was great" Rachel panted smiling.

"Yeah the best I've had" Puck said and he meant it sure other girls were great but if he was being honest she was the best he'd had.

Rachel smiled and softly said "really?"

"Yeah and I'm not lying" Puck said and lightly kissed her shoulder.

Rachel smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"So why did you have condoms in your drawer?" Puck asked with his eyebrows up.

"...Well me and Finn were going to do it once but I wasn't ready. But I'm glad my first was with you" she smiled sweetly.

"Well that was the hottest session ever" Puck winked while smiling hugely.

Rachel softly giggled.

"Its 12 do you want lunch?" Puck asked looking down at her.

"Sure" Rachel said with a smirk.

Puck pulled out of her, both of them moaning at the loss of contact. He took it off and threw it in the bin next to her bed and stood up.

But Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back down straddling him.

"This lunch" Rachel said cheekily.

"Oh" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rachel bent down and tenderly kissed him.

...

"Well did you like lunch?" Rachel asked panting while curled up to Puck's side, clutching his chest.

"Yeah but since I gave you lunch you gotta do something for me" Puck said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked looking up at him.

"A lap dance" Puck said with a wide grin.

"Noah Puckerman! I am NOT giving you a lap dance!" Rachel said slapping his arm as he giggled at her.

"Aww, why not?" Puck pouted.

"Because that's gross and crude" Rachel protested.

Puck rolled his eyes "fine forget it" Puck sighed.

"Good I will, now let's watch a movie, I'll go get some popcorn" Rachel said getting up putting on some panties and his shirt and walked out.

Puck put his boxers on and then suddenly heard Rachel screaming

"Ahh! Noah! Help! Please help!"

Puck quickly rushed down stairs but he couldn't see her.

"Who ever have got her let her go or I'm gonna fucking bash you. Take everything I got just don't do anything to her" Puck said looking around.

Puck looked into to the lounge room, standing behind the couch that was facing the T.V. Rachel then jumped off the couch leaping at Puck screaming "raw" in a playful voice.

Puck then fell backwards on the tiles landing with Rachel clutching to him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Noah, are you ok?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Ow I think, what was that? I thought someone had really got you!" Puck said firmly.

"Aww, no and did you mean what you said?" Rachel said with an adoring look.

"Yes. Now are you okay?" Puck said looking up at her.

"Fine" Rachel said smiling as he sat up, Rachel straddling his lap.

"I love you" Puck said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aww I love you too" Rachel smiled hugging him tightly.

"I love you Rachel but I do need to breathe" Puck laughed.

"Sorry" Rachel blushed moving back a bit.

Puck then leaned in and softly but tenderly kissed her. A whole minute passed and Rachel pulled away for air but then went straight back to his lips. Puck laughed and stood up with Rachel in his arms bridal style and walked back to her room were the movie was just starting. They cuddled up in bed again and watched the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing!**

Rachel woke up half on Puck that was still asleep. Rachel slowly and quietly got out of bed but as soon as they weren't touching Puck woke up from the loss of contact.

"Where are you going?" Puck said playfully raising his eyebrows.

"I'm just getting breakfast" Rachel giggled.

"Without me?" Puck playfully pouted.

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed Pucks hand saying "Come on".

She pulled him downstairs until they got to the kitchen and Puck sat down at the table.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked looking over at him.

"What cha got?" Puck asked casually.

"Well if you want you can just have the same as me. I'm having coco pops" Rachel suggested.

"Sure" Puck nodded.

Rachel made them their breakfast and sat next to Puck as they ate.

After they finished they went up to Rachel's room to get dressed.

"Ahem" Rachel coughed pointing to the door "privacy please".

"It's not like I didn't see you after yesterday" Puck smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and they both got dressed at the same time.

When they got down stairs Rachel started rushing around as Puck sat down at the table and wrote on Rachel's book, a love heart that said 'Noah-Bear & Rachy-Bear' in the middle, he wasn't a puss but he knew she'd like it and he was bored as shit.

When Rachel finished rushing around she asked Puck "do you have your spare books and do you need to change into to clean clothes?".

"Yeah there in the truck and I'm fine like this I got a spare shirt in my locker" Puck said standing up.

"Oh" Rachel breathed.

She then went to pick up her school books when she saw what Puck had wrote.

"Aww" she said with a big smile.

Puck smiled and leant down and softly kissed her.

"Well I love you and no one can change that" Puck said resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too" Rachel said softly kissing him on the lips.

They parted and then walked out hand in hand.

... At school

They walked to Puck's locker just as the bell went.

"Well I've got to go but I'll see you at glee" Rachel said as he turned towards her.

"Kay, love you" Puck said tenderly kissing her.

"I love you too Noah" Rachel breathed as they broke away.

Rachel and Puck both then walked away and they luckily never saw Quinn or Finn that morning.

...At Glee rehearsal

Rachel and Puck walked into the Glee Club room with their hands entwined and sat at the back next to each other. Today everyone had to sing their song and Puck and Rachel had chosen Closer by Neyo. Rachel was nervous about Finn and started tapping her fingers on Pucks knee.

"It's okay, nothings gonna happen" Puck reassured her grabbing her tapping fingers.

Finn was last to walk in behind Mr. Shue. As he sat down he looked around for Rachel and lightly growled when he saw her with Puck.

"I'll give you 5 minutes and then we'll start" Mr. Shue said walking over to his brief case.

Finn got up to walk over to Rachel but Kurt pushed him back down and said

"Do that later we need to focus" with an annoyed tone.

Rachel looked down guiltily and Puck kissed her on the head to relax her.

"It's okay don't worry, relax. We need you focused for our song" Puck whispered in her ear.

Rachel nodded and kissed him back softly on the cheek and smiled.

"Ok, Quinn and Mercedes you can start" Mr. Shue said sitting down and pointing to the front of the classroom.

Rachel didn't really listen to any one else she was to focused on being happy and was lost in memories of yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy I own nothing!**

Puck and Rachel slowly walked up to the front.

"We've chosen the song Closer by Neyo" Rachel said and stood next to Puck.

Everyone one seemed interested in what song they chose.

**Both**, _Rachel_,Puck

**Closer, Closer, Closer, Closer**

Turn the lights off in this place

And she shines just like a star

And I swear I know her face

I just don't her face

Puck looked over at Rachel as she came towards him.

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear him loud and clear_

_Like he's right there in my ear_

_Telling me that he wants to own me_

_To control me_

Rachel was standing in front of Puck with his arms around her squeezing her every time they sang-

**Come closer, Come closer, Come closer**

He let go off her and held her hand, letting her spine to each side.

**I just can't pull myself away**

**Under **_his_**/**her **spell I can't break**

They then stood next to each other.

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

They then held hands as Rachel walked two steps away and he pulled her to him as they sang-

**And I just can't bring myself no way**

**But I don't want to escape**

Rachel then stood in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they swaying.

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

_I can feel him on my skin_

_I can taste him on my tongue_

_He's the sweetest taste of sin_

They then walked around the glee club members, touching the back of their chairs.

The more I get the more I want

She wants to own me

Come closer

She says come closer

**And I just can't pull myself away**

**Under **her**/**_his _**spell I can't break**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**And I just can't bring myself no way**

**But I don't want to escape**

**I just can't stop **

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

They then walked towards each other.

**Come Closer**

**Come Closer**

**Come Closer**

**Come Closer**

**Come Closer**

**Come Closer**

**Come Closer**

**I just can't stop no**

**I just can't stop no**

**I just can't stop no**

**I just can't stop no**

They reached each other, held hands and walked to the front of the room to sing the rest of the song.

**I just can't pull myself away**

**Under **_his_**/**her **spell I can't break**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**And I just can't bring myself no way**

**But I don't want to escape**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**And I just can't pull myself away**

**Under **_his_**/**her** spell I can't break**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

**I just can't stop**

Puck then twirled Rachel out and pulled her into his chest.

**Come Closer**

They finished their song and everyone clapped besides form Finn who was sitting in the corner with a frown and his arms crossed.

"That was great, I think this was a good assignment" Mr Shue smiled.

Finn suddenly got up with a grunt and stormed out mumbling "girlfriend stealer".

Rachel heard and looked shockingly at the door he just walked out of and looked down guiltily.

"That's it for the lesson. See you guys tomorrow" Mr Shue said awkwardly and walked out.

Puck saw Rachel's reaction and stood in front of her, putting his finger under her chin and pulling it up so he look in her eyes.

"Rach, we did nothing wrong, he's the one that was cheating" Puck said reassuringly, hugging her.

Everyone had left besides Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt. Quinn walked up to them and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Rachel, even I thought it was wrong. He should have told you before making that scene" Quinn lightly smiled.

"Thanks" Rachel said looking at Quinn.

Quinn walked out and Mercedes and Kurt gave her a quick smile and followed Quinn out the door.

"Come on" Puck said softly and held her hand as Rachel nodded.

**Finally got a Beta Thanks prettyshorty212**


End file.
